1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and/or methods for tracking wireless communication devices (WCDs). More particularly, the invention relates to a system and/or method of triggering the surreptitious collection of audio and video data transmitted from a lost wireless communication device.
2. Background of the Invention
There is a present need for countering the theft or accidental loss of wireless communications devices, such as cellular phones, wireless notebook computers, and personal digital assistants. In this regard, several methods have been proposed.
One proposed solution involves restricting the use of the lost/stolen WCD. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0192256 to Kuwajima teaches a mobile terminal (such as a cellular phone) containing a personal authentication function. The personal authentication function utilizes facial and other biometric data to check for the authenticity of the inputted identity information. The mobile terminal includes an identity information inputting section. The identity information inputting section can include a camera that picks up the facial image of the current user of the mobile terminal. The facial image of the current user is then cross-checked to see whether it matches the facial image of an authorized user. A positive authentication is required for the operation of the mobile terminal. The results of the authentication check are transmitted to a communication base station. In this case, however, the current users of the mobile terminal are aware that their facial images are being recorded.
Other proposed solutions focus on locating the lost/stolen device. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2001/0032236 to Lin teaches a method and portable system for multi-tracking among independent individuals without a monitoring center. Each individual carries a positioning unit which forms part of a network of positioning units for searching and tracking one another. Each positioning unit can provide GPS (Global Positioning System) tracking data and audio data to the other positioning units of the network. While this method effectively employs GPS signal, video, and audio data in tracking a particular unit(s), it does not address how and when the collection of such data is to be initiated.
Similarly, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0111143 to Pande et al. teaches a method and system for sending location data using the GPS and imaging features of a wireless device (i.e. cellular phone) forming part of a wireless network. Using the video camera features installed in many wireless devices, the wireless device, upon remote activation, sends video images of the phone's surroundings to a remote location within the wireless network. In addition, the video image data is tagged with user position GPS data to assist in the recovery of the wireless device and/or user of the wireless device.
When a lost/stolen phone's camera and microphone are remotely activated for the collection of video and audio data, there is an immediate increase in the consumption of the phone's system and energy resources. In addition, circumstances may exist in which the lost/stolen phone is being stored in a location which would not provide any meaningful audio or visual determinations as to its precise location (such as in a purse or the trunk of a car). As a result, the battery life of the cellular phone could run out before any meaningful data can ever be extracted. Therefore, it is important to minimize the consumption of the phone's system/energy resources by maximizing the opportunity of capturing a useful image and/or sound clip of the current user of the phone. It is important to note that although reference has been made to cellular phones, other types of wireless communication devices are contemplated, such as wireless notebook computers and personal digital assistants.